


How We Do

by evilsupergirl



Series: Teen Wolfish [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Humor, it is a sex fic yall, slight blood kink, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsupergirl/pseuds/evilsupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac heads over to Scott's house for sex related reasons. </p>
<p>One shot featuring the Scott/Isaac relationship as seen in the fic Teen Wolfish. Which is why the slight plot between the sex may be confusing/strange, if you haven't read that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Do

Isaac received a text message from Scott in the late night hours, when he thought his day was done. It said to come over, to go over to Scott’s house. It meant that Isaac needed to leave as soon as possible. He got up from his spot next to Erica and walked towards the darkened hallway. His thoughts were so focused on what may happen that he didn’t even react to what did happen. His Derek appeared in the hallway as soon as he entered it. As if he had come to check on things as soon as Isaac’s phone went off. 

“Going somewhere?” At the question, Isaac remembered he was under his own “house arrest” for the time being. Though really, he was in a house filled with creatures of the night, people from children’s nightmares, so how dangerous could the rest of the town be in comparison? Still, Isaac felt the urge to deny, to obey and go back to bed. However, with his shiny new sneakers already on, it was pointless to do the first part. 

“It’s my birthday.” He wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this. Maybe try to guilt trip his Alpha for not wishing him a happy birthday earlier...? 

“And you need to go home, your Dad?” Oh, that could have been a great excuse, if his Derek wasn’t a wolf person. Even if he got away with a lie now, he would be smelling like the truth when he came back. 

“I’m going to see Scott.” His Derek shook his head.

“That’s not a good idea.” And that wasn’t a “no”. In response, Isaac might have fudged up the truth a bit by, after saying please, mentioning that he thought Scott may have some new information about the attack at school today. The truth was that the thought just crossed Isaac’s mind, and he doubted Scott was thinking about it at all. The lie was good enough for his Derek and, before long, Isaac was leaping onto Scott’s roof and knocking on his window. Scott came running out from his bathroom.

He opened the window and said, “Hey.”

“Hey... what’s, uh, going on?” Isaac remained on the window sill as he removed his sneakers. At some point, he will bring up to Scott how it will be more practical if his bed wasn’t right next to the window. Scott was crouching near his pillows now, waiting for Isaac to enter. 

“Well,” Scott began as he helped Isaac into his room. “So, I haven’t given you your birthday present yet, so...”

“You bought me something?” He had been fairly certain that Scott hadn’t even known it was his birthday this morning. In fact, there had been a bit of an argument about it. And unless the unopened box of condoms on the beside table was meant to be his gift...

“No... unless you would rather me buy you something. I was thinking more along the lines of giving you,” Scott sat back a bit, giving a better view of what his body looks like in a sitting position. “me.” Scott, at that moment, captured a charm that was the opposite of alluring. He was hilarious, side tongue and all. So Isaac laughed. Isaac laughed a lot. He needed to hold his stomach to help hold the laughter in. “I’m glad you’re finding this so amusing... okay, it’s not that funny. Shut up!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry... it’s just that... well, you don’t need to make a display of yourself, Scott. We’re teenagers; I tried to have sex with you in the front yard of my Derek’s house, remember?” Isaac was also relieved that he had read Scott’s text message of “Come spend the night with me” correctly.

“Don’t call him that.”

“What? But... that’s his name.”

“Drop the “my”, I know it’s a wolf thing, but it just sounds wrong. You’re mine.”

“Possessive much? I didn’t even notice. And besides,” Isaac placed his hands on Scott’s thighs and he started to slide his hands up slowly. “I don’t do with him what I’m about to do with you.”

“You sure?”

“Ew, Scott.”

“That’s “my Scott” to you.” he ordered playfully. Though he really did want to get off the topic of Derek, so he decided to drop the subject all together by leaning in and planting a few aggressive kisses to drive his point home. Wild desperation and equal frustration drove hands to roam and lips to press in new places. Neither could get the other to lay down so they stayed on their knees as they undressed each other between kisses. Isaac was dressed to fit the colder weather so it took more work to strip him down to his underwear. Scott paused for a moment to take in the male body before him. Up till now, till Isaac, it was the female figure that featured in all of his sexual fantasies. He couldn’t help wondering if this was what he really wanted. 

Issue caught the evaluating look. He also looked down at himself.

“I know I’m really pale...” Scott shook his head as if he disagreed. He was really shaking away his hesitant thoughts before he leaned back in to generate heated kisses down the center of Isaac’s fair chest. Isaac felt the heat spread across his chest to his head and straight down to his bourgeoning thickness. He responded by wrapping his hand around the back of Scott’s neck and pulling the older teen down. They fell back against the bed horizontally, attached at their lips and chests, with Isaac’s feet dangling off the sides. Scott used his arm for leverage as he broke the kiss and moved his other hand down to Isaac’s navy blue briefs. He resisted the urge to tear them off with his teeth. He didn’t want the wolf taking over. He wanted to remember every second of this and be in control of his every action. This included dipping his fingers under Isaac’s underwear and touching the wet and soft skin inside. Naturally, this is not his first time to touch a penis. But it is his first time to touch someone else's. It felt pretty much the same, just at a different angle. 

Isaac bit his lip the second Scott’s palm touched his firming flesh. His gaze would go from Scott’s hand to Scott’s face and Scott’s eyes did the same. There would be a little flutter of sensation that would race across Isaac’s stomach whenever their eyes met or Scott’s hand made a quick movement. Scott’s hand moved up and down Isaac’s thick heat, tightly squeezing as he went. He would squeeze a little harder when he reached the tip of the head. He figured Isaac may like the same things he did. The little “yeah”s and “harder”s he heard told him he was right. Isaac placed his hand under Scott’s chin and guided his face down to him. They kissed with lips and tongue and teeth. 

And that’s when Scott may have gotten a tad over excited. That’s when his claws came out and dug into the smooth, sensitive skin of Isaac’s thickness. That’s when Isaac howled in pain. 

“OWWWWW, stop, off, no!” Scott’s human, bloodied finger came up to Isaac’s chest as the other young man tried to sit up.

“I’m so so sorry, are you okay? Oh god, is this your blood?” Even as he asked Scott could smell it was, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, let me see.” Isaac held his hands up to silence him and to stop him from getting closer.

“Don’t, don’t touch it, or look at it, try not to even think about it.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know, just-” His cuts were already healing, were seconds away from being completely healed. But the memory of the pain was still fresh, and the fear of the pain happening again, that would take longer to heal or go away. “Let’s stop for now.”

“Oh, okay, sure.” Scott wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to touch him now. So he didn’t. So he tried making Isaac feel better another way. “So... saying this now may make me sound like an asshole, but... Happy Birthday.” Isaac exhaled a laugh, his chest shook with a couple more chuckles. Scott dared to put his head on his shoulder, and Isaac leaned his head against his. Scott felt all was mostly forgiven when Isaac let Scott hold him, and when he muttered a “thanks”. 

They didn’t attempt anything sexual until two days later. Scott was now instructed to keep his hands by his sides, as Isaac took the lead. Scott was currently laying on his bed vertically and naked and Isaac was straddling his waist. He was also naked, though Scott’s comforter was against the back of his legs. Isaac was leaning over Scott and gyrating his hips, grinding their lower halves together. Scott is now convinced Isaac has an exquisite penis. It was one long curving length of loveliness that could create just the right amount of pressure and friction that Scott had found himself physically aching for more. 

Lies. The ache was actually in his much underused ass muscles that would tighten with each upthrust. Scott’s fingers curled into his sheets. More than anything he wanted to grab onto Isaac, to feel his anything, everywhere. Isaac grinned widely as a well paced and placed thrust elicited a moan from Scott that was louder than he has ever made. So Isaac did it again. Scott called him Jesus. So Isaac did it again and Scott was reduced back to only noises. Isaac made his own grunt of approval as he leaned down. Seconds before his tongue slid against Scott’s parted lips, Isaac heard light, but rapid thumping sounds outside. Then a louder thump on Scott’s roof. Isaac pulled his head back as Stiles’s head poked in from the window. The familiar intruder froze with each hand on the window sill and the rest of his body still on the roof. 

“Stiles!” Scott’s yelling from the bed below him, literally, if Stiles looked down, Scott’s head would be below him, broke the initial shock all around. 

“WAH, I’m sorry. I didn’t see anything!” Stiles starting yelling as he backed away.

“You can see everything.” honest Isaac pointed out. Scott was at a loss of what to do since Isaac didn’t seem to have any intention of getting off of him. 

That was until the sounds of Scott’s mom waking up filtered through the room and his poor naked boyfriend had to hide under the bed while, Stiles, having regained his senses, jumped into the room and laid down on the bed just as Melissa opened the door to yell at them to shut up. 

When she left, Stiles announced that he wanted a rule made that, from now on, they had to call or text before showing up at each other’s houses late at night. And for Scott to start shutting his window for certain, should be obvious, reasons. 

Also for obvious reasons, Isaac ended up going back home/Hale House soon after Stiles left. 

 

The very next night, Scott laid out the condom box and lube (things they had yet to use) once again. He pushed his dresser against his door, and after Isaac entered, he shut and locked the window. He also made Isaac turn off his phone. This time, he did remove Isaac’s underwear with his teeth. He tried to mimic the grinding motions Isaac had done the night before, but there was more slip to his slide and he felt like he was poking Isaac’s stomach more than he was rubbing their penises together. After the fifth, “wait”, so Scott could realign them, Isaac put his hand to Scott’s chest, stopping him. 

“Just use your hand.” Isaac suggested. Before Scott could let the failure sink in or remind Issac of the last time they tried that, he added, “I want you to touch me. I trust you.”

“H-Hand it is then.” Scott leaned down and gave Isaac a few kisses before his head reached down and gave Isaac’s penis a few swift strokes. He didn’t bother touching his own penis. He was pleased enough to just rut against the jut between Isaac’s pelvic bone and his inner thigh. Soon,he began to gripe Isaac’s penis harder, half massaging and half milking it as his hand twisted around the hardening flesh. He found a steady rhythm and his body writhed with that same rhythm. Perspiration and natural lubrication seeped out of their bodies and mixed in the most sensitive areas. All too soon, Scott felt his climax build, that rush that shook his body out of rhythm and for his mouth to open and for his teeth to extend. MINE. He felt something hot and sticky gush into and over his hand as he leaned forward and bit into Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac’s cry from one of the two sensations, or maybe both, coupled with his back arching up, led to Scott’s undoing. 

In that moment, Scott McCall learned a few vital things. One, porn was totally fake. And two, hand jobs are so underrated. Third, he also seems to have a bit of a blood or biting fetish. Frickin wolf. 

“You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I bit you.”

“Oh, yeah.” Isaac looked away from where he had been bitten. “Don’t worry, I’ve had worst.” he added with a fake grin. Scott knew he wasn’t talking about the birthday incident.It was in his eyes.

Way to kill the mood, Wolf. 

“Don’t say that.” Scott continued to stare down at his boyfriend until his gaze was met. Isaac slowly nodded, and the reached up and pulled Scott down. They kissed a few more times before Scott settled back down, still on top of Isaac and not minding, actually liking, the way the mess that resulted from their actions felt against his stomach and waist. It felt right. 

What did not feel so right, was, about ten minutes later, when Scott was almost in the land of dreams, when a finger in his ass jolted him wide awake. 

“Hey, now.”

“Relax.” Scott used one hand to sit up and the other to push away Isaac’s arm. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

‘That’s not the issue.”

“What’s the issue?”

“The issue is you just can’t go around sticking your finger in people’s asses.”

“I’m not. You’re special to me. Just you.” Scott opened and shut his mouth. He then watched Isaac reach out with his ass smelling hand for the sample sized bottle (because it was a sample) of lubrication, opening it, switching it to his other hand, and pouring a couple of drops onto his finger.

“What part of no- Isaac, I knew we were going to have to have this talk, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.” Isaac left his lubricated hand hanging in the air. 

“So talk.” Then his hand started to move again. 

“I am your... boyfriend. I... wouldn’t it be better if, since you’ve done this before-”

“I’ve never done this with you before.” One hand rubbed the inner thigh of Scott’s right leg, which was fine, really, it was the other hand that Scott needed to keep an eye on.

“And I’ve never done this ever.”

“Not even to yourself?”

“No, do you see the size of my lube?”

“Do you want to stop?” The other hand had reached behind him, out of view.

“We didn’t even start.”

“Then do you want to start?” He felt Isaac’s slick finger press what Isaac would most likely refer to as his entrance. Did he want this? No. Maybe. His kinky wolf was free to jump in with an opinion at any time. ISAAC. MATE. Quite unhelpful. He already knew that. The hand on Scott’s thigh stopped. ISAAC. 

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, start. I trust you.” And want you. And though Scott had already learned the porn lesson, he hoped this experience would also be a quieter, but just as thrilling... and painless one as what he has seen in the few videos he watched before he had invited Isaac over on his Birthday night. 

With the largest grin he’s ever seen, Isaac sat up, causing Scott to move back and off of him. Isaac moved until there was now space at the head of the bed for Scott to lay down. He told Scott to lay down. Once he did, Isaac softly instructed Scott to relax, that it would feel good if he didn’t resist. However, even with the words of wisdom and reapplication of lube, Isaac’s finger didn’t get very far. 

Undeterred and settled between Scott’s legs, he lowered himself. Scott figured it was for a closer inspection of the area and felt his whole face heat up. How was this his life? Oh, what did you do today, Scotty? Not much, just let my boyfriend inspect my ass, stick a finger or two in. 

Something wet and warm touched Scott’s penis. He looked down in time to see Isaac’s tongue retreat back into his mouth. Oh. This time he saw Isaac leave a strip of saliva down the side, lapping up old fluids and new. By the forth lick, Scott had forgotten about why they had switched positions until he felt why. There was brief resistance this time. A sting, overlapped by a masterly tongue, and then a dull ache. The sting inside coupled with the hot, soothing tongue on the outside, intoxicated Scott’s whole body with pleasure. What was happening in his ass became more and more tolerable as Isaac started to slather several quick back and forth kisses all over the head of Scott’s penis. 

Ass preparation, what ass preparation? It’s all dick to me.

It took a few more gentle thrusts with two fingers (really not so bad, the feeling) and less than a few more tongue filled kisses to Scott’s head and he could also feel the speedy build up that would lead to the end to the fleshy madness. Rapturous tremors overwhelmed him and about 300 million microscopic half Scott’s found their way inside Isaac's mouth and on his chin. Honestly, Scott’s genetic material looked good on him. 

More honestly, Scott couldn’t stop staring. Isaac wouldn’t stop smiling. 

“So?” the grinning fool asked.

“You’re awesome.”

“Thanks, but that’s not what I’m asking.” 

“Just... make sure you use lots and lots of lube.” Isaac nodded and kissed Scott’s knee. Plans were made for the following night. 

 

On this next night, it almost felt like an old routine, the text message, the journey to Scott’s house, removing his shoes, and opening or just going through the opened window. Tonight, Scott wasn’t on his bed but he was leaning against his bathroom’s door frame in his underwear. 

“You, Sir, have too many clothes on.” he said in greeting. Isaac looked down at himself as he kneeled down on the bed. 

“Would you prefer I run through town naked?” Scott stopped leaning and approached the bed.

“I would prefer to have you waiting for me on my bed, after school, everyday, naked.”

“I think your dick has taken over your mind.”

“Nonsense, now strip.” Scott waved his arm in front of him.

“You know, the full moon is in a couple of days.” Scott dropped his arm. He did a self check. He felt like him. Super horny, sure, but still him. 

“You still wanna?” Don’t you dare say no. Okay, maybe he felt a little off. Thankfully, Isaac nodded so he didn’t have to face a moral dilemma. Superbly, Isaac started to undress. Greedily, Scott took over, his hands roamed all over his boyfriend’s body, removing any fabric that got in the way. Then came the kissing and the body positioning. Scott laid down and Isaac reached for the lube. Before he sat back up, he leaned over Scott and softly told him that Scott would be doing his own ass preparation. That it would be less stressful if he did it. With a redden face, Scott admitted to already doing that in the shower before Isaac showed up. The look on Isaac’s face encouraged Scott to turn over, with one hand, he held up his upper body while his knees did the rest. His ass now faced Isaac.

“So, if you want it, come and get it.” He teased with a shake of “it”. Isaac chuckled, shook his head in disbelief and reached over for the box of condoms. Scott’s whole body tensed at the gesture and he let out a loud breath. Isaac took out a golden rectangle and then ripped it into a square. He put the extra back. Within these seconds, Scott pulled up the images and feelings of last night. Relax. Last night was good. Shower was pretty good. Tonight will be great. Relax. Isaac handed him the lube. 

Scott went to work on himself, finishing what his shower started. And Isaac prepared his own privates. Watching the person of desire pleasing himself (and by using lots of lube) quickened the process on both ends. As soon as Scott deemed himself “prepared” Isaac moved forward. He laid one hand on Scott’s back and the other reached under. Enthralled by the heat radiating off of Scott and enchanted by the sight before him, Isaac lowered his head and instinctively bit into one side of rounded flesh that Scott had put on display. 

“Ow. Isaac, did you just bite my- ah.”, That’s it, from now on Scott is insisting that Isaac lick all and any of his future injuries. Especially ones on his ass. 

“Sorry. It felt right.” Isaac mumbled with his lips (but not teeth) still attached to Scott’s skin. Scott couldn’t argue with that one. Isaac then placed a few toothless and electrifying kisses up Scott’s spine. Scott shivered, but not from a chill. If anything, he felt overheated. Heat that reached an new intensity as Isaac’s warm, slick hand reached under and enveloped the soft heat between Scott’s legs. With each pump of his fist, he would elicit gratified gasps and audible, short intakes of air out of Scott.

Isaac penetrated Scott’s entrance with his own, slightly larger fingers. He met with slight resistance even while Scott voiced for more. The added “please” made Isaac rip the condom open. Scott whimpered for the contact of Isaac’s stroke hand back, but otherwise remained silent. He knew what was coming. After rolling the condom on, Isaac positioned himself. He closed his eyes and heard the fiercely pumping heart below him and the one at rest down the hallway. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat and feel his body straining with impatience, but he forced himself to wait. If he didn’t, he could envision, in fact, he paused because he was envisioning mounting Scott and pounding into him so hard and fast that muscles, connective tissue tore and the bed would break and there would be blood... his cock throbbed at the thought.

Isaac's wolf needed some serious therapy.

Isaac slowly pushed himself inside Scott, continuously checking Scott’s vitals and mood as he did so. So far, so good. For Scott, it was more than good. He felt full, but not like, about to take a shit full (okay, kind of that too), but this was on a whole different level of intensity. Shit didn’t feel this warm, or like it had its own little heartbeat. And just knowing it was really Isaac flush against him and moving in (absurdly slowly in) made Scott wonder why he ever entertained the idea that he was ever straight to begin with. This was where his ass belonged. 

Once Isaac’s hard, thick, length was finally all the way in, there was a brief moment of rest, of just feeling and savoring every charged sensation of this moment. And then the moment passed. Isaac guided Scott’s legs out so he was no longer kneeling, a feat that wouldn’t have been possible without wolf DNA pumping through him. Scott laid down, stretched out, as Isaac tucked his own legs under himself. The bottom half of Scott’s body was now in Isaac’s lap. 

At this angle, Scott’s head was pushed against his mattress. He could use his arms to lift up, but he didn’t want to exert the energy, not when Isaac started moving again. Isaac slid out until only his head remained still inside before he pushed back in. Long thrusts soon gave way to faster, verbally encouraged ones and were accompanied by grunts and labored breaths. Scott found himself enjoying the wonderful burning friction it created and continued to create. Though he couldn’t completely ignore the little voice in his head that strongly urged him to flip the situation around and vigorously perform the same sex act on Isaac. And how. However, the faster Isaac went, the harder it became for Scott to think. He gave up the task when he felt Isaac kneading his inner thigh and was working his way inward. 

Isaac’s hand barely reached Scott’s penis before he started to feel the familiar tug in his abdomen. Shit, it’s too soon. But the thought was too late as Isaac could feel his body tremble shortly before he felt the hot release of cum around the head of his penis. The smell of spunk mixed with the other smells of sex. Isaac let go of Scott’s thigh, which he hadn’t realized he had held on to. It was a bittersweet moment when he slid out of Scott. But all bitterness vanished when Scott rolled over. 

Scott was over the soon to be full moon, and still hard as hell. He beamed up at Isaac as he rolled over. They did it! They had sex! Real sex! With a condom (though with all that lube, the idea of using the lucated condom now seems moot)! Oh well, he’ll still use one when he fucks Isaac, just in case. He gestured for Isaac to lay down next to him, he even scooched over a bit. An apology was the first thing Isaac said before Scott could lean over and kiss him. Scott paused. He then registered a trace of guilt and he followed Isaac’s gaze down. 

Scott has never felt more pleased with himself, so he felt no shame when he said, “Ah, as you can see, I’m not done yet, so, what are you going to do about it, Lahey?” Isaac flashed a wicked grin and started shimmying downward. Scott stopped him with a hand under his chin. “No, no, I want your lips up here, with me.” Isaac smiled back, but he continued to shift his gaze from Scott’s face to Scott’s hard place. Scott lifted Isaac’s face some more and leaned in, showing him what he wanted. He beckoned his boyfriend’s body closer, he pressed his lips against Isaac’s and he nudged the taller man’s mouth open. His tongue did some penetrating of its own. 

Without breaking the delicious kiss, his hand moved down Isaac’s body until he found his larger hand, then he guided his boyfriend’s hand to his still pulsating penis; he figured Isaac could take it from there. He was right, as soon as Scott moved his own hand away, Isaac’s fingers wrapped around the head and gave it a good squeeze. Scott almost bit Isaac’s tongue. 

The wet warmth between them continued to excrete slick juices as Isaac’s hand moved up and down, spreading the fluid around. Much like his cock, Isaac’s hand soon found a quick, steady rhythm. Scott had to stop kissing, Isaac shifted his own kisses to other parts of Scott’s face, like his cheek and chin. But he always came back to kiss or run his tongue along Scott’s partly opened mouth. A tug here, a kiss there, a squeeze here, a lick there; Scott was showered with sexualized affection. And like all such lovely things, it came to an end when Scott came in Isaac’s hand. 

They kissed a few more times, but then pure, blissful exhaustion won out over their temporally sated sex drives. On all the other nights, after unwanted goodbyes, Isaac would leave. After one last look down at his boyfriend, before his eyes closed for good, Scott felt assured that if Isaac wanted to leave tonight, he would have to leave naked. STAY. MINE. 

And for once, he and the wolf were in complete agreement.


End file.
